


Closer

by veryqueenly



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, somewhat??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Maybe next time, he'll just have to think first before making a move.[Ryuji Sakamoto/Reader]





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> the request came from an anon on tumblr who asked: 
> 
> any chance u would make a ryuji/reader fic when u get the chance? I've got this headcanon that he's actually not as loud as he usually is and gets even more clumsy when he's got a huge crush on someone! I'd love to see ur take on it<3
> 
> anyways, enjoy

**Closer**

* * *

If he were to be completely and totally honest, he would say that there’s never been a part of him that thought he’s going to end up like this especially in front of someone he likes. It’s never really crossed his mind that he would one day feel like this—shy and speechless—in front of his crush, and had he known he would end up feeling like a mess inside and out, he would have at least asked his friends for suggestions and the like. Still, knowing their personalities, they would probably just make fun of him, instead of helping him as he asked…

And so, he straightens up and squares his shoulders, taking several deep breaths almost as if to summon all the courage that’s left within him. _You can do this, Ryuji,_ he thinks, clenching his hands into fists against his sides. _You can do this._

He takes another deep breath, almost as if to prepare himself for what it is he’s about to do next, before beginning to walk toward you, his movements slow and languid, his footsteps careful and measured. It isn’t long before he finally reaches you and he stops once when he’s finally standing in front of you.

You slowly look up from your phone, and the moment you catch sight of him, a smile instantly lights up your face. At the look on your face, Ryuji could immediately feel his heart fluttering in his chest, beating too quickly, too rapidly that it almost seems as though it’s going to spill out of his chest and onto the floor he’s standing on any minute now.

“Hey,” you say after a moment, raising a hand and waving it around a bit as though in a greeting. “How are you doing today?” you ask, the smile still present on your lips even as you utter your words.

“H-hey,” Ryuji greets back, mentally cursing himself for even stuttering over something so simple. He steals a glance at you, looking at you for a brief moment and trying to read the expression on your face. You don’t seem to mind his little slip-up—or maybe you haven’t even noticed at all—and he breathes a soft sigh, seemingly as though in relief.

He nods his head at you, almost as though to acknowledge your gesture, before hurriedly raising a hand and raising it in a wave, almost as though in an attempt to return your greeting.

He watches as a small laugh escapes your lips, seemingly as though in amusement. For a moment, all he could do is to stand there seemingly still as a statue as he continues to stare at you. The sound is so beautiful, so melodic that for a moment, he has a hard time trying to breathe.

He places a hand against his chest, almost as though in an attempt to calm himself down. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage, seemingly as though in frenzy, and no matter how many times he wills himself to calm down, it doesn’t seem to work.

“What’s wrong?” you ask him after a moment, tilting your head to the side as though in curiosity. He watches as you take a step forward, stopping once you’re close enough to touch him. Instinctively, he takes a step back, moving to put some distance between the two of you.

“I-I’m okay,” he replies, the words spilling just a little too quickly out of his mouth that it’s nearly incomprehensible. He raises both of his hands and waves it around, almost as though to dismiss your questions. “I’m fine!”

“Are you sure?” you ask, beginning to move toward him once more. He takes another step back, trying to create more distance between the two of you and stopping only once when he feels his back hitting the wall behind him. The attempt only proves to be a failure, however, as not a moment later you’ve already begun to walk toward him once more, stopping once you’re close enough to him once more.

“Are you feeling unwell?” you continue, raising a hand and placing the flat of your palm against his forehead, almost as though to check his temperature. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, the sounds loud and deafening against his ears, and silently he wonders if you could hear it, too.

“You’re really hot,” you remark after a moment, and he watches as a small frown slowly makes its way toward the corners of your lips. Immediately, he could feel his face heating up, almost as though in embarrassment. His throat feels dry, and all of a sudden, he finds it hard to speak, finds it hard to talk.

You’re so close, so close that he could practically just taste you, your breath warm against his lips. You’re close, so close that he could just reach out and touch you, run his fingers through your hair and feel the silky strands with the pads of his fingers. You’re so close, so close that he could just reach out and pull you against him, hold you close to his body and keep your warmth all to himself. You’re so close, so close that he could just lean forward and kiss you, press his lips against yours and run his hands all over your body until—

“Ryuji?” you say, and the sound of your voice is enough to snap him out of his reverie. Immediately, he shakes his head from side to side, almost as though to dismiss the thoughts out of his head. All of a sudden, he feels hot all over like there’s a fire burning inside his stomach, continuous and unstoppable.

He gulps nervously and swallows the lump down his throat before finally breaking the brief silence between the two of you, opening his mouth and beginning to speak.

“W-what is it?” he asks after a moment, and with how quickly his heart is pounding against his chest, he’s almost certain you could feel it, too. He watches as you stare at him for a few moments, almost as though you’re trying to read him, almost as though you’re trying to study him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” you ask, furrowing your eyebrows at him as though in concern. There’s a moment’s pause coming from you, almost as though you’re still trying to think of the proper words to say next. “You’re acting really weird today…” you finish, trailing off of your words and allowing the rest of them to hang in the air between the two of you.

“I-I’m fine!” he replies quickly, seemingly exclaiming the words out. He watches as you raise an eyebrow at him in question, and immediately, he knows that you don’t quite believe his words. You open your mouth, about to say something, but before the words are even fully out of your lips, he’s already interrupted you, opening his mouth and saying something.

“And oh, by the way,” he begins after a moment, uttering the words just a little too quickly, just a little too hurriedly that it takes you a moment to fully understand what he’s saying. He pauses for the briefest moment, almost as if to allow his words to sink in before opening his mouth and continuing once more. “I just remembered I’ve got something to do! Bye!”

Immediately, he runs past you, quickly making his way toward the door. You don’t even have the time to prepare yourself, don’t even have the time to say something before he’s already out of your reach, pushing the door open and running toward the exit.

Once he’s out of your sight, you could only shake your head seemingly as though in disbelief. Silently, you could only wonder what it is that’s wrong with him. Silently, you could only wonder what it was that had happened just a little while ago…

* * *

The moment he reaches the boys’ bathroom, he immediately locks himself inside the stall, his back sliding against the wall as he slumps against the floor. He wraps both of his arms around his knees and pulls them closer against his chest, allowing a soft sigh to escape his lips, seemingly as though in defeat.

He could still feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest, though this time it’s due to exhaustion rather than anything else. He places a palm against his forehead as a single thought runs through his mind, continuous and repetitive that it almost seems like a broken record.

_What have I done?_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> send a request in my writing blog on Tumblr: @phantom-writings!


End file.
